


One Love

by Woonie_Ongniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idols, Inspired by Music, M/M, NSFW, Ongniel, PornWithPlot, RunAwayWithMeOn, Shameless Smut, TWO IDIOTS, heavysmut, ongnielisscience, thereisromance, theyloveeachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woonie_Ongniel/pseuds/Woonie_Ongniel
Summary: “So, Fuck swing! Fuck Fantagio! Fuck MMO! I'm going to do what I wanna do. I’m gonna be with my puppy and I’ll do stuff with him in front of the cameras. So, fuck you three!”Wanna One has graduated on the last day of 2018, Seongwu has been missing his members, especially one with broad shoulders with a puppy face. Fortunately they still have schedule as Wanna One, like the upcoming weekend and Seongwu couldn't be more excited...





	One Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story in my mind since that OngNiel weekend at the Golden Disks Awards. I was writing this story when this Valentine's project showed up, so I decided to finish her for today!
> 
> Sorry for any typos and stuff...
> 
> Hope you guys will like it!

**“** **_I want to know, I want to ask_ **

**_Is this the right way to go to you_ **

**_I’m waiting, for the day we’ll meet again_ **

**_I_ ** **_wanna_ ** **_see you_ **

**_All I need is one love_ ** **”**

These days have been hard for Seongwu. Everything felt like a good dream and now he had woken up to reality. A reality that he didn’t like at all. He has been feeling so lonely. He has been crying and stressed every night missing his friends. His brothers. His Choding. It’s been a few days since the end of the year and since he had left Wanna One dorm. He thought that he was going to miss them, but not like this. The fans had seen him crying at the end of the year music show, when they had their group hug. After that, Seongwu thought that everything was going to be okay, they still had a few schedules and the final concerts as Wanna One, but to tell the truth he was feeling really lonely. He doesn’t have them to talk or joke anymore. He doesn’t have someone to share a room or a meal anymore. He doesn’t have someone to ask if he wants to share a late-night snack or a drink anymore. Now, he doesn’t have those noises that his roommate used to do as a sleeping habit, that didn’t bother him at all. Now it’s only him and he doesn’t like that at all.

**_“The sleepy eyes in a sunny bright day_ **

**_Before the rain falls, thunder that stroke over me_ **

**_I’m shy like I’ve been caught with my hidden feelings_ **

**_The golden light spreads as if it would overflow”_ **

You see, since school that Seongwu has been living with friends and when he went to Produce 101, he had to share a room again with the other trainees. Then he happily became a member of Wanna One, finishing in 5th place and he had again two more roommates. At the end of December, the group was already very successful, one of the most desired idol groups of the moment, making history has a monster rookie that was conquering everything in K-pop industry. So, the high ups of their company changed them to a better dorm. Now they were divided by two floors and once again he was sharing a room with one of the members. He could be alone in a room like some of the members, but he wanted to share a room with that person and he was so happy when that happened. He even remembers, especially at night, the first night that the two of them had spent at their new dorm. They didn’t have the beds yet so they shared a mattress and spent the night talking and drinking not even realizing that the sun had woken up. He remembers that, first with a smile and then comes the sadness lowered by tears.

**_“I’ll be forever with you_ **

**_I’ll pray, anything for you_ **

**_Letting you have my present_ **

**_If you need anything, whatever it is just tell me_ **

**_Right here I_ ** **_wanna_ ** **_be with you_ **

**_You’re the one yeah”_ **

Seongwu can’t deny that he is excited with his upcoming drama, being an actor has been a long-time dream to him. He even went to college to study to be an actor and that was one of the main reasons for him to sign up with  _Fantagio_. Surely that he liked to sing and dance, he even was in a dance crew and his specialty was popping, but his main dream was to be an actor. So, when his boss told him to join Produce 101 he was apprehensive and stressed to do it so, especially since two girls from the company had entered the top 11 in prior season of the show. But, looking back he doesn’t regret nothing, because thanks to that he had become someone recognized, not only by his face but by his talent too and he was loved by so many. But above all, he had met an amazing group of people that became his family. That became his brothers and Seongwu was missing them so much. But in all of the other ten boys, there was one that he has been missing more. His roommate or like their fans say it, his soulmate or like he says his One Love. Although he didn’t show it in front of the cameras as much as he wanted how he likes and admires that boy. How much he loves Kang Daniel, since that first time when their eyes found each other. Aish, now he truly regrets not ever telling Daniel about his feelings towards him.

**_“The moment our eyes match_ **

**_Unbelievable things happen_ **

**_You and me are both shining_ **

**_Shine we are_ **

**_Going so far away and then coming back, you and me_ **

**_Take my hand take my hand take my hand_ **

**_My destiny”_ **

Seongwu thinks that it’s stupid to feel this way since it’s only been a week that they leaved the dorm. Maybe this is what they call being stupid and crazy in love. He can’t help it, of course they changed messages and video calls but it’s not the same. Seongwu even made a ghost account in Instagram as soon as he found that Daniel had open one with a new account. They had talk about that various times. He saw that Jisung opened his account too and that Minhyun had get back to his old account. Seongwu wants to open one too, but he has to wait for the high ups of his company to let him, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t create one without them knowing. He had to follow what his Niellie was doing, to him Daniel was his. He knew that he had gone to Busan to rest a bit with his mum and the cats that he loves so much.  So, going to Daniel’s IG, he saw a video of him dancing with his friends and a video of him in the street with a skateboard, probably with his friends too. Seeing that gave him a mix of feelings and emotions, because he stays always fascinated with Daniel’s performances and the way he dances with so much passion and talent. He even found some moves funny. At the same time a feeling of sadness and jealousy because Daniel was having fun with his friends, and not with him. Tears came to his face when he remembered that time in the world tour when they went for a ride on skateboard together with Sungwoon. Seongwu knows that he shouldn’t be like this, because it’s not Daniel’s fault but he can’t help it.

**_“I want to know, I want to ask_ **

**_Whether we will be able to block off whatever pain it is_ **

**_I want to believe, those words I want to hear_ ** **_”_ **

Tomorrow is the first day of their weekend of schedule still as Wanna One. The Golden Disc Awards is a two days ceremony and this year they were going to attend both days of the award show. So, that’s why today Seongwu was rather happy and excited. He was going to be with his members all weekend. Better yet, he was going to be a whole weekend with Daniel. He didn’t care if they didn’t win an award. He just wants to be with them. He just wants to be with Daniel and the best part of all this, is that they were free from that fucking shitty company and he now can and goes to do everything that he wants to do with his Niellie and nobody is going to stop him from doing it. He has been a too much coward and has been missing him like crazy. “So,  _Fuck swing! Fuck_ _Fantagio_ _! Fuck MMO! I'm going to do what I_ _wanna_ _do. I’m_ _gonna_ _be with my puppy and I’ll do stuff with him in front of the cameras. So, fuck you three!_ ” It’s what Seongwu was thinking while smiling like a dork day dreaming. He was a crazy in love.

**_"_ ** **_Our destiny has tied us together_ **

**_Can’t get away from each other, gravity yeah_ **

**_On and on and on_ ** **_”_ **

The D-Day has finally arrived. Seongwu was jumping of pure excitement, even his manager was looking weirdly to him but he doesn’t fucking care. Today no one is going to ruin his happiness. Seongwu is even humming some happy song in the van, as he goes to the place of the award show. He even wishes the van would ride faster than the limited speed allowed, because he couldn’t see the hour to be there. To see his friends and the boy that he has been day dreaming for so long. Arriving at the venue, Seongwu stepped out of the van so fast that he left his manager and driver speechless. He never arrived so fast to Wanna One waiting room so fast as today. He was even breathless when he opened the door making the members that were already inside looking at him with a perplexed face, like “ _Why the fuck did you came running?_ ” Seongwu just shrugs and greets everyone as he scans the room, he sees that almost all of the members were there minus three of them, being Daniel one of the missing persons. Seongwu was happy to see them again, but he can’t hide de disappointed face that he makes and doesn’t pass unnoticed by Jisung that quickly says “ _Sungwoon_ _doesn’t come today, remember? He has to be at college for his final exam. Daniel and_ _Jaehwan_ _are on their way_.” Seongwu nods with a little smile as he goes to the stylists to do his makeup and hair. Jisung continues, “ _Also,_ _Seongwu_ _-ah… you and_ _Minhyun_ _have to go to the fortune cookie interview because you both are from 95, okay?_ ” Again, Seongwu only nods in agreement.

**_“_ ** **_One love_ **

**_I will stand right here_ **

**_I will stay the same_ **

**_By your side, forever_ **

**_By your side, for life_ ** **_”_ **

When Seongwu returns with Minhyun to their waiting room to prepare themselves for the red carpet (A/N: I don’t clearly remember what was first if the interview or the red carpet, so let´s just go this way, okay?), the person that he wanted and has been missing the most was already there laughing and talking with Jaehwan. “ _How I missed is laughter_ ,” Seongwu thinks and smiles. Daniel sensing their arrival looks at him with that bright smile that Seongwu loves so much. “ _How I missed his bright smile_.” His heart beats so fast as he smiles widely to Daniel. Time seems to froze for Seongwu as they keep staring at each other until Daniel gets up and comes dangerously close to him and gives him a warm and tight hug. Seongwu just hopes that Daniel doesn’t hear his fast beating heart. “ _Seongwu_ _hyung_ _how have you been?_ ” Daniel asks and Seongwu only wants to say is that he has been miserable and super lonely without him but instead he says, “ _I’ve been okay and you_ _Niel_ _-ah?_ ”

“ _Are you sure,_ _hyung_?” Daniel asks again, not fully believing and again Seongwu just wants to be embraced by him and cry, but he lies saying that he just have been missing him and the other members too. Daniel nods and Seongwu breaths from relieve thinking that Daniel had believed in him. Daniel is about to say something but Jisung tells them that is time for them to go to the red carpet. The other members start to leaving the room, but Seongwu and Daniel keep staring at each other until Daniel sighs and follows the others and a confused Seongwu follows him. After the red carpet they get back a little to their waiting room in the backstage. There they keep playing in their phones or talking with each other or laughing, like always. Seongwu is feeling so happy being with them. He is smiling like a fool just being near of his Daniel, even if they aren’t talking with each other sometimes.

The time for the awards came and Seongwu was doing what he said that he was gonna do this weekend. He literally sent Swing, Fantagio and MMO to fuck themselves. In the beginning of the show all the artists have to go to the stage when their names are called, so when Wanna One was called, they enter the stage with Seongwu and Daniel side by side. Daniel even puts his hand on Seongwu’s shoulder, and the latter couldn’t be happier and his heart couldn’t be more excited. He has to hide those feelings by smiling to the fans while doing the V sign with his hands. When they go to their sits, Seongwu wasn’t able to sit beside Daniel but he wasn’t sad because they had the all weekend to be together. Then, when their name is called as the winner for the award at the end of their speech Daniel says something funny on the mic and Seongwu waits for him as they leave the stage. Both of them laugh with each other as they hug too. Seongwu's heart is full of joy and his stomach is doing funny things as Daniel’s arm rubs his back. After that, they go to the backstage interview and again both of them side by side and joking together. At the end of the show all artists go to stage again to say goodbye to the fans and again OngNiel are side by side, as they listen and dance to IKON’s song. Seongwu even makes one of Daniel’s moves from his IG video with his hands and Daniel loves it. They laugh together and whisper to each other. Minhyun tries to join them, but they are lost in their own world like always. As they were leaving the stage Daniel puts his hand on Seongwu’s shoulder pulling him closer, making him hug Daniel’s waist, so the fans could take a picture of them. It was for the picture, but it made Seongwu’s heart fluster and thinking that maybe he has a change with the love of his life.  Seongwu couldn’t be happier. Seongwu even says in his mind to the three agencies “ _Take that, you fuckers can’t stop me now and tomorrow I’m_ _gonna_ _do more and you can kiss my ass._ ” He was even smirking, knowing that he and Daniel were giving a lot of content and heart attacks to all of the OngNiel shippers and a lot of headaches to their agencies. Seongwu doesn’t fucking care.

**_“_ ** **_One love_ **

**_I will stand right here_ **

**_I will stay the same_ **

**_By your side, forever”_ **

The eleven of them had promised to spend this weekend at their dorm, even Sungwoon would be there after his exam. So, that’s where Seongwu is heading now to meet the other members. Now that they don’t belong to the company, they all have to leave in separated cars even if they are going to the same place. When Seongwu arrived at the dorm on his floor, most of the members were already there, including Daniel, who was in their shared room, lying in his bed going through his phone as he waits for his turn to take a shower. As Seongwu enters his heart feels so full of happiness, by seeing that familiar scene that he has been missing so much. Daniel takes his eyes from the phone and looks at Seongwu when he senses his presence in the room. His heart skips a beat. Daniel looks at him with a gaze that Seongwu can’t describe, but then, that puppy smile that he loves shows up as he tells Seongwu that he can take the shower first. Again, his heart skips a beat. 

**_“Yeah, I’ll be staying forever here with you_ **

**_To you, I am only way only beautiful_ **

**_As time passes by, we became more mature_ **

**_And softer so we don’t have any rough corners”_ **

After dinner where everyone talked animatedly, the eleven of them went to the living room to watch a movie together, but this time they opted for a fun one that everyone liked. So, they spend the next two hours talking, joking, laughing and watching the movie. Although Seongwu would joke or laugh he was feeling a bit uneasy, because since they left the room after they changed to more comfortable clothes, he could sense Daniel’s gaze in him all the time. Honestly, Daniel would talk and laugh with the other members, but his gaze was always in Seongwu and when he looked back at him, he didn’t advert his eyes from him. It seems that he was trying to find something through Seongwu’s eyes, that he didn’t know what that was.  when the movie ended some of them were already sleeping, especially the younger ones, so Jisung and Minhyun helped them going to bed. Then they went to bed too with the rest of the members from the floor above. 

**_“Time passes by even more, though we have changed_ **

**_The more we change, the thing I could feel more is the deepening time_ **

**_Look forward to it, there’s nothing can stop me_ **

**_I’m here, our relationship is destiny, that’s it”_ **

Seongwu and Daniel went to their shared room in a complete silence. Seongwu wanted to ask what was going on, because Daniel has been acting very weird since they came to the dorms, but afraid of ruining something, he didn’t ask nothing. When they were already in their room, Daniel closed the door and again went to sit in his bed in complete silence. Seongwu sighs, because this was not how he wanted to spend his last night in his room with Daniel. A little mad and disappointed he prepares to climb to his upper bunk bed, when Daniel’s big hand grabs his wrist preventing him to go up. Seongwu looks at him and they keep staring at each other for a few minutes, until Seongwu can’t take this anymore and asks, “ _What is it, Daniel_?” Seeing that Daniel doesn’t answer he tells him a bit annoyed, “ _Well then I’m going to sleep, good night Daniel!_ ” and he tries to free his wrist from Daniel’s grip. 

“ _No,_ _hyung_ _. Wait_.” Daniel finally says. “ _I_ _wanna_ _ask you something_ …”

“ _What do you_ _wanna_ _ask_?” Seongwu asks still annoyed.

“ _Hmm… it’s about today_ …” Daniel says as he gets up without freeing Seongwu’s wrist. 

“ _What… what has today? What happened_?”

“ _Hyung_ _don’t play the dumb card with me. You know very well what I’m talking about_.” Daniel says looking ins his eyes. Seongwu can see that he is a bit pissed off, because he knows very well what Daniel is talking about. He is talking about the awards show and what he did. Daniel continues. “ _You know that I’m talking about your behavior with me today in front of the cameras. Always sticking together with me. Even in the interviews you were by my side, playing and laughing with me. You even made that dance move that I did in the video that I posted in the IG. You never did something like that, not even a hug_ _since_ _broduce_ _days or that time on master key,_ _but today_ _you did. We usually play and walk together_ _only_ _on backstage. That have been in my mind all the time and my question is why?_ ”

“ _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What do I say now? Do I tell him that I did that because I love him and missed him so much…_ ”, Seongwu thinks to himself and sighs. Daniel asks again, “ _Why have you been like that today,_ _hyung_ _?_ ” 

“ _Ahmm_ _… because I wanted it_?” Seongwu says as he thinks how stupid he is for saying that. “ _I thought that we are finally free from that shitty company, so why not be a bit wild, right?_ ”

“ _Is that all,_ _hyung_ _? Is that the only reason?_ ” Daniel asks not fully believing in his words, Seongwu can see it in his eyes.

“ _Hmm… Yeah, w…_ _wh_ _… why…_ _why?_ _W_ _ere you expecting something else_?” Seongwu asks him as he facepalms himself in his mind for being such a coward.

Seongwu sees Daniel closing the space between them and looking at his eyes with a penetrating gaze. Seongwu freezes. He can feel his heartbeat beating so fast and his breath becoming very heavy. Then Daniel says, “ _Hyung_ _, can I ask you something_?” Seongwu only nods affirmatively. “ _Are you going to answer me with honesty_?”, Daniel asks again. Seongwu still only nods. Daniel’s face is very close to his face and he can smell very well the natural scent of him. It smells so good and that plus the closeness, it’s a very dangerous combination. Finally, Daniel asks that question, “ _Hyung_ _, do you like me_?”

**_“_ ** **_I want to know, I want to ask_ **

**_Whether we will be able to block off whatever pain it is_ ** **_”_ **

 Seongwu knows what kind of like Daniel is referring to. He is asking him if he loves him and Seongwu thinks that is time for him to stop being a coward and tell the true. It’s time for him to be brave, because he will not have another chance. So, he looks in Daniel’s eyes and asks, “ _What if I do like you… what are you going to do, Daniel?_ ”

Daniel, comes even closer to Seongwu’s face and whispers with that sexy husky voice close to his ear, “What I’m gonna do is…” He gives a lick in Seongwu’s ear sending shivers through his body. Then he continues as he gives a gently bit in Seongwu’s earlobe, “ _I’m_ _gonna_ _fucking finally kiss you,_ _Seongwu_ _!_ ” He smirks.  Then he grabs Seongwu cheeks and gives him a peck in lips. “ _You don't know how long I have been waiting for this,_ _Seongwu_ _-ah_.”, Daniel says as he kisses Seongwu and this time Seongwu corresponds to the kiss.  They kiss each other with so much passion, like there is no tomorrow. The make out session between them becomes more steamy and hotter. Daniel bites and licks Seongwu’s lower lip asking permission to enter his mouth. They are a moan mess between kisses and dancing tongues, both of them are becoming very heated and horny. As they separate from each other to catch their breaths, it’s visible their swollen and red lips. Their heavy breaths and the desire and lust in both eyes. 

**_“_ ** **_I want to believe, those words I want to hear_ **

**_Our destiny has tied us together_ **

**_Can’t get away from each other, gravity yeah_ ** **_”_ **

Daniel attacks Seongwu’s lips again as he grabs him by his waist and drags them to the lower bed. This makes Seongwu straddling Daniel’s lap and pressing his now visible erection. Daniel moans as Seongwu starts hip thrusting that makes his own hard on rubbing with the younger one. Daniel starts to kiss Seongwu’s face, his jaw and neck, making him go crazy. “ _Hmmm…_ _ahh_ _…_ _Niellie_ _…. Fuck…_ _aaah_ _… so good_!” Hearing Seongwu calling him that plus his moans, makes Daniel even harder. “ _Please,_ _Niellie_ _… hmmm, make me yours…. please_.”

Daniel stops what he is doing and looks in Seongwu’s eyes. The lust and desire are clearly visible there but Daniel asks, “ _Are you sure?_ ”

**_“_ ** **_I put in my all to believe in the words_ **

**_Saying we’ll meet again_ ** **_”_ **

Seongwu looks at him with an absolutely assurance and want saying with a voice full of need and desire, “ _Yes I’m very, very sure_ _Niellie_.” Seeing Seongwu’s face, Daniel doesn’t question him again and kisses him again as he, with much need, gets rid of Seongwu’s clothes. Leaving him completely naked. Daniel turns them around, leaving him on top of Seongwu. Daniel on his knees takes his own hoodie and leans to continue kissing Seongwu, saying “ _You are so beautiful_ _Seongwu_.”

Daniel places soft kisses under his sharped jaw, trailing downward to his nipples. He bit down gently on an erect nipple before soothing it with his tongue, repeating the motion with the other nipple. Seongwu sighed happily and turned on as he tangled a hand in Daniel’s hair. Daniel could feel the nervous energy coming from him has he made his way down to his stomach, dipping briefly in his navel, then further down to his tights. He licks Seongwu’s inner tights, nipping the thin flesh periodically with his teeth. Seongwu shivers when he senses his breath and his lips dangerously close to his cock.

Daniel’s cock gave a little spur when he hears the moan that escapes from Seongwu’s mouth when his tongue gave a little lick and bite in the tip of the older boy cock. Then, Daniel puts the full Seongwu’s length in his mouth. “ _Fuck… hmm… Fuck! So good_.”, Seongwu says as he grabs Daniel’s hair. Daniel continues sucking and licking Seongwu’s cock like a very good one lollipop as he massages with one hand Seongwu’s balls and with the other he grabs one of Seongwu’s erect nipples, making the older one a moaning mess. After a few more strokes and mouth fucking Daniel can feel that he is almost coming, he says, “ _Come… come for me, baby! Come in my mouth. I_ _wanna_ _have and how is your taste inside my mouth_.” That makes Seongwu coming like a gunshot in Daniel’s mouth after a few more sucking.

“ _I’ve dreamed about doing this to you so many times_.” Daniel murmurs with a smirk in his face as he finishes licking and drinking the white liquid that comes from Seongwu’s cock. “ _God, even before when we were just trainees in produce. I fantasized a lot of times in lying you down in the tables on our_ _fansigns_ _and making you cum with my mouth until you begged ne to stop_.” He licks one last time and Seongwu moans, “ _You taste so good,_ _Seongwu_ _-ah_.” Then he gives Seongwu a kiss in his mouth for him to taste his own flavor. Seongwu moans loving the taste of Daniel’s mouth with his own cum. 

Seongwu feels so spent. In cloud nine, but not complete. He wants Daniel inside him. he wants to be one with Daniel. He wants to feel completely full. He knows that Daniel is big, because he has seen him naked before, but he doesn’t care. His senses and mind as his heart want that. “ _I want you_ _Niellie_ _. I want to feel you inside me_!” Seongwu says. Daniel frowns and Seongwu saying that asks, “ _What is it? you don’t want it? you don’t want me?_ ”

**_“_ ** **_I will stand here the same_ **

**_As long as I have you, everything is okay_ **

**_Comparing with someone else, to me the standard is you_ **

**_One love (One love)_ **

**_On the way to one love (Oh_ ** **_oh_ ** **** **_oh_ ** **_yeah)_ ** **_”_ **

Daniel looks at him with a hurt face and says, “ _It’s not that_ _Seongwu_ _, don’t get me wrong! I want you more than anything_.” Seongwu’s heart skips a beat after hearing that. Daniel continues a bit embarrassed, “ _It’s… it’s just I don’t… I don’t have lube._ ” Seongwu’s mouth makes an O shape at the realization, but to tell the truth, he doesn’t care. He just wants Daniel. “ _It’s okay. I don’t mind. I just want you too_.” Seongwu says with assurance and Daniel seeing that he truly means that and as a good puppy that he is, he complies. He inserts his two fingers in Seongwu’s mouth and the older obediently sucks on them. Daniel cocks couldn’t be harder and more uncomfortable inside his boxers. Then he replaces his fingers with his mouth as he gently inserts one finger inside Seongwu’s hole, pushing and pulling. Seongwu’s moans between kisses. Daniel inserts another finger inside the older hole and starts scissoring and stretching his insides. Daniel tries another finger and Seongwu is a moaning mess. 

After a few more scissoring and stretching, Daniel thinks that Seongwu is ready to receive him. He lifts Seongwu from his bed and turns him around, kissing his neck and giving a bite at the tender flesh of his throat. “ _I'm_ _gonna_ _give you the ride of your life,_ _Seongwu_ ” Daniel whispers at Seongwu’s ear with that husky voice that he loves so much and sends shivers through his whole body. Daniel bites Seongwu’s earlobe and continues, “ _I’m going to fuck your brains out so much, that tomorrow you won’t be able to seat on that chairs_ _Seongwu_ _!_ ” Seongwu breath becomes heavier and he couldn’t be more turn on right now. 

Daniel pushes his sweatpants and his boxers down his tights, his uncomfortable and hard cock free at last. He strokes himself a bit before lining himself at Seongwu’s entrance as he puts Seongwu's hands on the bar of the ladder that leads to the upper bunk bed and pulls his ass to the air a bit. Daniel held himself steady as he enters, slipping in to Seongwu’s hole with one firm stroke. He buries his face into his neck, groaning at how hot and snug he was around his cock. “ _Oh my god_!” Seongwu rasps out, with his eyes fluttering close. Daniel’s cock is so thick and his so deep that he can feel him everywhere. Daniel places soft kisses in Seongwu’s shoulders as he rubs his hand along Seongwu’s back, waiting for him to adjust to his size. “ _Relax_ ”, he murmurs, giving a gentle squeeze in his ass. Daniel waits several seconds and the consent from Seongwu before he starts moving. Once Seongwu was ready, he set a frantic pace, ball smacking loudly against his bottom. He saw Seongwu knots becoming very white as he grabs at the bar of the ladder and smirks as he rocks back into his trusts eagerly. It wouldn’t take much longer for him to cum.

Seongwu cries out with each thrust, and Daniel reaches forward, hands wrapping around his waist to hold him in place as he pumps his hips. Daniel watches his cock slide in and out of his ass, eyes full of want, every time his hole stretch out to take him again and again.  “ _Fuck_ ” Daniel moans, head tilted back in ecstasy. He felt so damn good around him and his loud moans only heightened his pleasure. “ _Niellie_ _. Fuck! Don’t stop! Fuck! Don’t stop, don’t_ …” Seongwu wails suddenly, gripping the ladder even harder when his thrusts became coming quicker. “ _Yes… ah… so good… ah… so good! Ah!_ ” Daniel change their positions a bit before he starts giving several sharp thrusts with a new angle.

Seongwu cries out, hands starting to slipping from the bar as his tights trembles. “ _Fuck!_ _Niellie_ _…_ ” Daniel smirks because he knows that he found the right spot as he continues snapping his hips repeatedly at the same angle, touching Seongwu’s prostrate. Seongwu screams loudly, scooting forward and shaking, making Daniel to slip out completely. Daniel groans, pulling him back towards him and lying him down on the bed with his face buried in the pillow as he slips inside him again. Seongwu’s tights are spread wide across the bed. He braces his legs between his and continues his eager thrusts, keeping the same angle as before, while he puts his hands on the headboard to anchor himself. The cotton from Daniel sheets rubbed lightly against Seongwu’s hard cock with each thrust and he moans in the pillow, squirming beneath him. 

**_“_ ** **_I want to hug you, I want to smile Eh_ **

**_What is after all the pain have left us_ **

**_(What is after)_ ** **_”_ **

After a while Daniel lies flat against Seongwu’s back, but not using much his weight. He doesn’t want to crush Seongwu. His fingers interlocked with Seongwu’s as he continues fucking him against his sheets. Seongwu says between heavy breaths and moans “ _Hmmm…_ _aaah_ _… fuck…. It feels so good_ _Niellie_ _…_ _aaah_ _…_ ” He whines, cries and moans each time Daniel slides deeper inside him. Every time Daniel’s cock touches his prostrate. Daniel’s thrusts remain steady. He rolls his hips against Seongwu’s roughly, nipping his shoulder with his teeth. “ _Niellie_ _, I… fuck… I…_ ” Seongwu screams into the pillow when Daniel gives a sharp thrust. Daniel knows that Seongwu is almost cumming, because he could feel Seongwu’s insides tightening along his cock and he moans, sliding to his hole now on every stroke with little effort. “ _You’re going to come so hard for me_ ” Daniel says as he licks along his throat and pumps Seongwu’s cock with his free hand. “ _It’s going to feel so fucking good,_ _Seongwu_!”

“Daniel, I… aahh… fuck…” The double pleasure as Daniel keeps thrusting to his ass and pumping his cock, makes Seongwu jerk beneath him, mouth open with a silent scream. Daniel feels his walls starting to contract. “Yes,” Daniel groans and presses wet kisses in the back of his neck, jackhammering into him and pumping his cock even harder, now that he was cumming. “ _Oh…_ _ahhh_ _…. Fuck…. God,_ _Seongwu_ _…. Fuck you’re so tight… ah!”_ _Seongwu_ _buries his face into the pillow. “Oh god…. Fuck… right there… fuck… right there…. Fuck… I’m_ _gonna_ _cum! I’m_ _gonna_ _cum! Ah… Daniel!_ _Nnnng_ _noo_ _!_ ” Seongwu shrieks and begins to shake. Seongwu’s lifts up, causing Daniel to slip from him. His hips are moving on their own accord and he comes in a steady stream all over his bed, hips humping the air frantically as he cries Daniel’s name. 

**_“_ ** **_I miss you, the words I want to say_ **

**_Our destiny has cut across each other_ **

**_Can’t get away from each other, gravity yeah_ **

**_On and on and on_ ** **_”_ **

Daniel strokes himself as he watches, feeling his balls tighten with each stroke of his hand, signaling that his climax is very close. Seongwu is shaking all over, cumming so hard and fuck! He needs to be inside Seongwu now. Daniel crawls back over him squirming form, lining himself up with him once more, before slipping back inside, causing him to squeal. He almost came immediately from how tight he was, still in the throes of his climax. He braced his left hand on the side of his head, getting a good grip on his hips with his right as he fucked him through his orgasms. Seongwu keeps cumming all over their stomachs and tights. Hearing him sobbing his name so loudly and seeing the tears in his eyes went straight to his groin, sending him speeding into a shivering climax after only a few thrusts.

“ _Ahhh_ _… fuck…. Ah…_ _Seongwu_ _… fuck…. Ah… hmmm…_ _nnnng_ _… so good…_ _Seongwu_ _…_ ” Daniel cries Seongwu’s name into his neck when he reaches his peak, seed spilling into Seongwu’s hot hole pulses as his climax washes over him. Seongwu’s hands reaches Daniel’s shoulder as he counterthrusts wildly, riding him hard trough his orgasm. Daniel bites his shoulder, moaning reverently in his ear. Once Daniel is completely spent, he stops thrusting. Body slumps over and breaths coming in heavy bursts against his neck. He thrusts once more, savoring the feeling of the last waves of his orgasm, before pulling out and leaving a trail of his cum, that pours from Seongwu’s hole. His chest rose and feels heavily. They both can’t talk yet, still high from the amazing orgasms. Their body covered with cum and sweat. Both of them have an expression of pure bliss in their faces, but their eyes only show adoration and love for each other.

**_“_ ** **_One love_ **

**_I will stand right here_ **

**_I will stay the same_ **

**_By your side, forever_ **

**_By your side, for life”_ **

****

“ _That…_ ” Seongwu pants,  _“… was truly amazing. The best that I ever had_.” Daniel lets out a content moan, using the rest of his energy to roll over and face Seongwu as he pulls him closer to cuddle and kiss him all over his face. Completely exhausted and spent from their activities, they start dozing off. Both of them now that they should go and clean themselves but they don’t have the strength. Daniel’s heavy breath is like a lullaby for Seongwu’s. 

After a few minutes with a steadier breath Seongwu says, “ _Daniel, we should clean ourselves._ ”

“ _Hmm.... later, baby._ ” Daniel says as he pats Seongwu’s hair. “I’ll take you later to the shower baby. Let's just stay like this for a while.” 

“ _Daniel?_ ” 

“ _Hmm?_ ”

“ _Are we going to be fine? Are you going to stay with me?_ ” Daniel opens his eyes at Seongwu’s question and when he looks to the older boy eyes, he sees fear and apprehension. Daniel sighs and gives a peck on Seongwu’s forehead, then he looks at his eyes and says, “ _Seongwu_ _, today was the happiest day of my life. When you did all that on the show, I thought that maybe I finally had my change with you. That maybe your feelings were the same as mine. I've been in love with you for so long, that you don’t have idea. Poor_ _Jisung_ _had to hearing me talking about you, that I think that sometimes he just wants to punch me. So, as long as you want me, I will stand right here, because you’re the One. I love you so much,_ _Seongwu_ _!_ ”

Seongwu can feel his heart beating so fast and the tears that are threatening to come. Tears of pure and complete happiness. “ _Oh,_ _Niellie_ _! My_ _Niellie_ _, I love you so much too. I thought that you didn’t like me the same way..._ _aah_ _... we have both been two complete_ _pabos_ _! We wasted so much time together! You_ _Niellie_ _, I can’t even say how much I love you. It even hurts sometimes. You_ _Niellie_ _are my love.... my One love!_ ”

“ _Yes, we were both_ _pabos_ _... but now we have forever... and nothing will break us apart._ ” Daniel says smiling so brightly. Seongwu smiles like a fool too and says, “ _Forever?_ ”

“ _Forever_.” 

**_“One love_ **

**_Please just stand there_ **

**_Just so we won’t grow any further apart_ **

**_Just so I can see you”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this fic is "One Love" from Wanna One. One of my favorite songs <3
> 
> Hope you guys liked even with that boring and not so good smut ;)
> 
> And I want to thank Shredz for making this amazing project...it makes me missing less our boys... Thank you so much ❤


End file.
